


A Prince and his Knight

by cloudnine



Category: Arslan Senki | Heroic Legend of Arslan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 12:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4137240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudnine/pseuds/cloudnine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arslan reminisces on how he met Daryun. (Pre-canon)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Prince and his Knight

“The Black Knight”

That’s what they called the man Arslan could not stop looking at.

Ever since he was brought to the kingdom to live with his true family, he could not stop looking at the older boy with the black horse.

For the longest time since he had arrived to the palace he had been alone, unlike when he was living with his sitter where he had many friends; other kids his age from around the village. That was when he used to be a normal boy. As a prince, he wasn’t allowed to visit the city, so he was stuck inside the palace. The only people he had contact with where his servants and occasionally visiting folk from other kingdoms, since his parents made him attend the ceremonies. His father and mother never played with him, too busy with their reigning. Since there was no one his age at the castle, as a young boy he had to learn to entertain himself. His childhood in the castle was boring, filled with lectures and strict calling for discipline. He was never allowed to do anything, and he was a curious child. Curious for the world beyond the palace walls and marble structures.

That’s when he met Daryun. Daryun was the nephew of General Vaphreze of his Father's army. His skin was darker than Arslan’s and he had short black hair, accentuating his foreign look. He was years older than Arslan, but he was the closest to his age he had. His archery and sword fighting techniques were so incredible that he could beat some of the soldiers in the royal army, but he was still too young to join the army, so for a while he was just a soldier in training. In the case of an impending war he would still be drafted off to fight, that’s why every day he was trained by none other than his uncle in sword fighting.

When Arslan had finished his lectures and was allowed to wander around the palace by himself he would go see Daryun’s training. He would sit in some nearby stairs as he watched from afar the black haired boy fight. He had seen many people fight against General Vaphreze, but Daryun had to be the most challenging. His movements were so swift and precise, the tip of his blade would reach General Vaphreze’s neck every time. The man would laugh, saying he was too old to fight against Daryun, but the boy would just reply that he still had energy to fight, he was just going easy on him. Arslan could not help but stare in awe at Daryun, the older boy mesmerizing him completely. His foreign look made Arslan curious about the boy, and his fighting made him look up to him.

He wondered if someday Daryun would become a general too.

One day he remembers staring at Daryun’s fighting like usual, but he noticed the boy had seen him, making Arslan blush and glance away.

“Your Highness, what are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be in a lecture?” Vaphreze asked also realizing the boy was there. They stopped their training, making Arslan pout as he realized they had found him.

“My lecture ended over an hour ago. I was bored and decided to see you two spar.”

“Ah, yes. I don’t think you’ve met my nephew,” Arslan got closer to them as the general slapped Daryun on the back, making the boy wince. “This is Daryun; Daryun as you should know, this is the young Prince who will someday become the King of Pars.”

“Of course.” He said glancing at the boy. Arslan flushed as he felt those yellow eyes on him. The older boy knelt down, vowing to Arslan. “It is an honor to finally meet you, Your Highness. My wish is that someday I may protect your family as a knight of the Parsian army.”

“Seeing you fight against General Vaphreze, I’m sure you will make it come true.” Arslan said smiling.

“Well, I have a meeting to attend to soon. Daryun, we shall end this training for today. We’ll meet again tomorrow to continue. Good day, Your Highness.” Vaphreze gave a small bow and left the two boys alone in the palace garden.

Arslan looked at the floor, unsure how to start a conversation with the boy. He didn’t want him to leave, seeing as this might be his only opportunity to talk to someone close to his age.

“Ah, do you enjoy sword fighting, Daryun?" Arslan said glancing up.

Daryun seemed unsure about talking to the prince. “Yes, Your Highness. Every time a fight I think only of someday having the ability to protect the Royal Family.”

Arslan smiled. He was so polite, something he hadn't expected by seeing Daryun from afar.

“Are you free right now?” Arslan asked.

The man nodded. “Yes, Your Highness. My training is over, and as usual I was going to make my way back to the city where I live.”

“Oh, I see.” Arslan looked away, sighing. “I wish I could go out of the palace, but Mother won’t let me. She only lets me when Father comes back from a campaign.”

Daryun looked at the younger boy with pity. “Her Highness the Queen only wants whats best for you, I assure you, Your Highness.”

“Yes, yes. To protect me from any danger lurking in the city.” Arslan said, like he was used to hearing that.

“I apologize if that made you angry, Your Highness.” Daryun replied, ready to kneel down.

“You don’t have to kneel every single time.” Arslan said touching the boy’s arm. Daryun’s eyes widened. The Prince was touching _him_ ; he was sure this was wrong. If anybody saw them they would quickly blame Daryun of trying to become friendly with the prince when he had no business doing so. He was nobody after all.

“Your Highness...” He said, looking at the Prince. “We shouldn’t be...talking like this."

Arslan’s eyebrows raised up. “Why not? I want to talk to you, and you’re a member of this family, aren’t you?”

Daryun stared at him with a questioning look. “O-of course not, Your Highness. I am but a mere pawn who has no right deserving of your time.”

Arslan glanced at him sadly. “Please...if I didn’t want you speaking to me I would have said so long ago. And of course you deserve my time, I’m bored half of the time I’m inside the palace anyway...”

Daryun could not believe he was hearing those words coming from the Prince’s mouth. When he had seen him from afar, his white locks of hair and blue piercing eyes he had expected the boy to be like any member of royalty; snobby, demanding and most of all, undeserving. Speaking with the boy now changed his image of the prince completely. How did such a boy who acted like he and Daryun were equals came to be the Prince of Pars?

“I see...then, if you don’t mind,” Daryun said, becoming more daring. “Would you like me to join you in your free time?”

Arslan’s eye lit up. “I wouldn’t want anything more from you, my friend.”

 _Friend?_ He saw Daryun as his _friend_ , even though they had just met.

“It is an honor to be considered a friend by you, Your Highness.” He simply said.

Arslan smiled. “Well, that _is_ what we are now. _Friends_.”

Every day when Daryun finished his training he and the prince would walk around the palace and chat. Arslan's most anticipated time of the day was when he got to walk with Daryun. Daryun would tell him about the city and about his life as a squire. Arslan never laughed so much as he did when he was with him. No one bothered them, seeing as the prince finally had something to do to pass the time.

Things started to change when they got older, though. Daryun could no longer be with the prince now that his enlistment as a soldier was official. That’s when Arslan started to train in sword fighting too, which meant they no longer saw each other as much anymore. Daryun had become part of the meetings too, joining his uncle. Arslan had expected this day to come, seeing as Daryun was much older than him. Once again, he found himself alone.

The most he got to see of Daryun was when they returned from a campaign. He remembered the day Daryun went on his first one, watching him as he got on his black horse and followed his Uncle outside the gates. As he watched with his Mother, he swore he saw Daryun glance back to him before leaving. He saw fear and uncertainty in his eyes. Arslan could not take his mind off those eyes for the rest of the day, hoping and praying that Daryun would survive and come back soon. He never admitted it to anyone, but he prayed more for Daryun’s well being than for his Father.

When they returned, his Mother and him went to see the return of the King like they usually did. When he saw Daryun, he noticed the boy had changed. He seemed to have matured, his hands grasping onto the saddle held confidence and insight. Arslan thought it must have been the effect of going into a real battle. It would someday happen to him too.

He had many memories from henceforth, but not many good ones. Mostly they involved him learning how to use a sword from Vaphreze, and the lonely nights where he would escape his room to walk around the palace and stare at the moon.

He remembers one night where he saw Daryun fighting with a blonde haired man. He was apparently his father’s most trusted tactician, but Arslan had never seen him seeing as he was to young for meetings and such. He couldn’t hear what Daryun was telling him, all he knows is that he looked incredibly angry. And that he never saw that man again.

Years passed since that time, and there was still relative peace in the Royal Capital of Ecbatana.

Arslan was eleven now, and Daryun still had the same effect on him than when he first met him.

As he was older now, his Mother let him leave the palace if he wanted to, but only if he was accompanied. He had servants follow him around everywhere he went to around the city, as he made his way into the bazaars and saw the common people living their daily lives.

He felt bad every time he saw slaves, though. He knew they used slaves for construction and other things, but it still made him sick to the stomach when he saw slaves who were about his age. Those kids should be playing around and laughing like he did when he lived outside the palace, not working the lands and doing what people told them to. When he got to close to some, his servants would quickly stop him saying it was dangerous and would make him return to the palace.

One day after his Father and his army had left Ecbatana, he made his way to where he knew Daryun lived. He had grabbed a cape before leaving the palace and had it placed around his head, that way so people could’t tell who he was.

He knocked on the door of the cottage three times, before the door opened revealing Daryun holding a brush for horses in his hand. His hair had become a lot longer, having it tied in a ponytail to the side than when Arslan had first met him.

“...Your Highness?” He asked unsure as he glanced at the boy’s white hair and blue eyes.

Arslan smiled, bowing his head. “Good afternoon, Daryun.” He entered the cottage and took his cape off, revealing his identity. The door led to the back of the cottage which housed his black horse. Arslan went to pet it.

“What are you doing here?” He said, stopping his hand from continuing to brush on his horse.

“I remember you told me you lived in a cottage on the east, so I decided to see if you were here.” His eyebrows furrowed in thought as he stopped petting the horse. “Daryun, shouldn’t you be accompanying Father on this campaign?”

“Ah...” He looked away, thinking of an excuse. He couldn’t tell the prince that his father, the King,  had gotten angry with him and cast him off from his army. King Andragoras had said that the battle against Lusitania would not be so demanding that the would need Daryun’s help. So here he was, suspended from his duties as a knight.

“I hurt my arm. My other arm.” He deadpanned, showing Arslan his right arm. He hoped the prince would believe him.

“Oh, I see.” Daryun let out a breath of relief. He felt bad about lying to the young prince, but he couldn’t tell him that he would occasionally make the King, his father, angry leading to his suspension from the army.

“How is your training with Uncle going?” Daryun asked, changing the topic. Since the Prince had made his way here he should at least listen to how he’s been, since they don’t see each other much anymore. If he was ratting out the prince he would do it later.

Arslan sighed, sitting on one of the stools in the room. “General Vaphreze has been really rough with me lately. I understand it’s to prepare me, but sometimes I just can’t keep up.” He sighed again, placing his chin on his knuckles.

“Sometimes I wish _you_ would train me.” Arslan said glancing at Daryun.

Daryun raised an eyebrow. “I couldn’t. I’m not fit to teach Your Highness the art of sword fighting.”

“But you’re the best soldier in Father’s army!” The crowning prince said making a face.

“And that’s exactly why I can’t train you, Your Highness. I am unfit and too needed by the King. Uncle is perfect because he is wiser and older.”

Arslan scoffed and looked away. “I just think someone closer to my age would understand more...” He said, wrapping his arms around his knees.

Daryun noticed the sudden change of atmosphere and rolled his eyes. “Your Highness, instead of thinking about such things, would you like to reminisce while we walk around the city?”

Arslan’s face lit up at the question and he quickly nodded his head, grabbing his cape. “Really, Daryun? Thank you so much. It’s been so long since we’ve spoken.”

Daryun smiled back. One day of sneaking out won’t hurt Arslan, and the King was already mad at him. “Then, let’s go.”

They left Daryun’s horse and started their walk together around the capital. Ecbatana was, of course, too big to wander off by foot, so they just walked around the shops and homes, talking to each other about meaningless things.

“I remember when I saw you coming from a campaign with my Father.” Arslan said as they walked. “I was mesmerized by all the red flags and steel helmets of the soldiers, but then I saw a black horse with a black knight on it, and I couldn’t keep my eyes away from him.”

Daryun’s eyes widened. Was the boy complimenting him or...

Arslan seemed to have realized what he had confessed and quickly placed his hands on his mouth. “I-I didn’t intend for that to come out...” Daryun could see the prince was blushing, his cheeks tinted pink with embarrassment, and something else. 

Daryun let out a chuckle and Arslan glanced at him. “It is all right, Your Highness. Many people are also shocked when they see a Parsian soldier with all black gear.”

Arslan’s face was still flushed. “If you say so...” He glanced back at Daryun and extended his arm.

He touched Daryun’s ponytail. “You’re hair’s grown. I remember when you were only some inches taller than me, and your hair only reached your ears.”

Daryun smiled. “And I remember when you used to wet your bed.”

Arslan looked at him with a shocked expression. “No you don’t! That’s impossible!” Daryun laughed as the prince pouted to the older man, turning away.

“Anyways, Your Highness, I believe our little detour must come to an end. The King will be returning soon.”

Arslan turned back to him. “Oh, right...” Daryun stared at Arslan’s face gloom. “Would you at least accompany me back, Daryun?”

They made they’re way back to the palace, Arslan remembering moments between the two when they were younger, and Daryun laughing.

While the boy spoke, Daryun stared at the boy’s face. He still thought about how Arslan had considered him a friend when they didn’t even know each other, how Arslan did not seem to be part of royalty. When he had returned from his first campaign, Daryun realized the world wasn’t as good as Arslan. People would fight each other for land, for riches, for each other. They would fight for anything. He mostly realized this from the prince’s father, King Andragoras. The man was ruthless, completely destroying armies and taking soldiers as slaves for his kingdom.

Daryun truly wondered how a boy as good as Arslan had been born to a King so ruthless as Andragoras.

He didn’t want to think about what would happen when the prince reached of age where he would have to fight and go on his first campaign.

As he stared at the innocent face of the young prince who knew nothing of war, he hoped the day of his first battle would never come.

**Author's Note:**

> excited for the next episode, the girl with red hair from the ova (forgot her name) is appearing it seems so i hope elam is jealous like in the ova...lol also not ready for the op to change. i love uverworld too much.


End file.
